


different

by Fogfire



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: your love is different





	different

Their love is different.

And it’s not just because they are different. Not entirely human. Not like the others.

It’s not falling in love at first sight.

He can see you coming from far away, through the security feed that’s always streaming in his subconscious.

He knows the sass in your voice and the sway of your hips long before you step into the same room as he is.

When the two of you meet for the first time, he’s interested, but that’s it.

Until your eyes meet and he sees something he’s never picked up on any security feed. You look at him like you know him, just enough to want to know everything.

He corrects the term in his head. He’s not interested, he’s intrigued.

Victor Stone has had crushes. He’s had dates, maybe even a slice of what they call love.

Now he has power and a look that is definitely not human.

But you eye him from the other side of the room with a smile twinkling in your eye, you listen to him speak and sass him right back when you’re not his opinion.

He learns, bit by bit, that you like him, just like he is, and it’s new and exhilarating and a bit scary too, if he’s honest.

Your love is different, because it’s slow moving and almost unnoticeable - Diana notices, of course, because she notices everything - but at the same time it feels like he’s taking three, four, five steps at a time.

One night you talk him into going out for dinner.

There’s a table at the back of the small diner, where no one ever walks by and the lights are dim and even though he’s scared to touch you, you aren’t.

And when you kiss him, he realizes that he might be Cyborg, but he’s Victor Stone too.

Your love is different, because he’s not that human anymore, but you aren’t either and in a way that he’s only just starting to understand the two of you fit perfectly together.


End file.
